Final Fantasy Type-0 Meets Girls Generation
by Kyledude788
Summary: Machina and Rem are huge fans of this girl group, Girls Generation. The rest of Class Zero never heard of them which shocks Machina. Machina then made a bet that if Girls Generation is going to perform in Akademia, they have to perform also. Class Zero think it was a joke but in the end, they know they lost the bet.
1. Chapter 1

In the world of Orience, there are 4 strong nations.

Representing the Vermillion Bird, Dominion of Rubrum uses the power of magic. Casting spells and summoning monsters.

Representing the White Tiger, Militesi Empire uses the power of technology. Creating military weapons and wanted to take over the Orience for pride.

Representing the Black Tortoise, Lorican Alliance uses the power of the shield. Strong, big, and heavy for them immune from attacks.

And finally representing the Azure Dragon, Kingdom of Concordia uses the power of the dragon. They communicate dragons and monsters as the ruler able to communicate with the Dragon Queen.

These 4 nations held each Crystals where they gives these powers. However, the Militesi Empire want to conquer Orience by having a war. Dominion, Lorican, and Concordia cannot allow them to happen. So, they made alliance to stop the Empire.

War by war, battle by battle, they must stop the Militesi at any cost. The Orience must remain in...

Okay, you know. I'm not going to continue this part so long. Let's fast forward where we want to focus on.

.

.

.

(looks at the story) Okay, Militesi capture few cities. Blah, blah, blah. The alliance are to strong for them. Blah, blah, blah. Militesi stop invading to focus secretly. Blah, blah, blah. Alright, here it is.

*coughs* Suddenly not focusing on the war, there's something that cheers up Orience. Music. And that music is none other than Girls Generation.

Girls Generation, the famous girl group in the whole Orience. Before the war, they're underdogs. Until the part where Militesi stops invading, they went each nations making them cheer up by performing and giving their music to them. The girls doesn't want to go to Ingram of the Militesi Empire due to the fact what the Empire did.

They already perform 2 nations' capital; Lorica of the Lorican Alliance, and Mahamayuri of the Concordia Kingdom. They were going to perform in Akademia of the Dominion but sadly, somethings wrong.

No futhur or do, let's check inside Akademia.

(zooms in to Akademia)

Ah, Akademia. The school of Rubrum where they teach students known as cadets magic. It's the hold the Vermillion Bird Crystal. They many things interesting.

Arena, Fountain Courtyard, Airship Landing, The Building, and most of all the Chocobo Ranch.

It seems like the bell is going to ring. Starting...now.

(cricket noise)

Okay, starting now.

(continuing cricket noise)

Hmph, guess my timing is wrong.

(A moggle appears)

Moggle: Unfortunately, kupo. The bell doesn't ring until an hour left.

Really? Geez, I need to fix my watch.

Moggle: That's okay. I'll help you out puttng the next scene, kupo.

Well, okay then.

Moggle: Here you go. (pulls the next scene)

Well, the bell already ring. So, let's continue.

The cadets are now walking along and talking to each other. Yet when they're not talking about the war, they're also like to talk about their favorites. Girls Generation.

They're huge in Rubrum, even the teachers and councilors are talking about them too.

Class Fourth Cadet: I can't wait for Girls Generation to perform in Akademia.

Class Third Cadet: I'm so excited to meet my dream girlfriend, Tiffany.

Class Ninth Cadet: Hey, back off! She's mine!

Class Seventh Cadet: I wish I want to be like them. I'm so jealous that they're prettier than me. (pouts)

Yes. Day by day, everyone keeps talking about them and also cannot wait for them to perform in Akademia. They even have Girls Generation souviniers. Clothes, Bandanas, Wristbands, Tattoos, and Underpants?

Male Class Fifth Cadet: What? It's handmade by me.

Okay? That's just weird.

Male Class Fifth Cadet: C'mon, I know they're going to love my underpants I made.

Female Class Fifth Cadet: *sighed* Dude, just stay on the script.

Anywho with GG performing in Rubrum's capital, it gives the morale up to the Dominions. That way, they'll become stronger during the next fight.

Right now in the Fountain Courtyard, 3 cadets who are from the Class First are opening a shop to get money for their class dues. They're now adding a new product of the group.

Class First Cadet #1: All Dominions, step right up. We have a new product in stores. Girls Generation Photobooks was created by the Class First and is now on sales.

Class First Cadet #2: We have 10 versions for each members and a full group. All the pages are XL and each versions cost are 300 Gils.

Class First Cadet #3: Before we start, we want all you to please make a single file line so no one can...

The announcement got so many of their attention as all of the cadets ran over cadet #3. Each of them are pushing and struggling to get their photobook.

Class Third Cadet: Give me Yuri's!

Class Sixth Cadet: I want to buy Jessica's!

Class Eighth Cadet: Hey, I'm taking that!

Class Ninth Cadet: Move it!

Class Fifth Cadet: Ow, you're hurting me!

All of the cadets are crazy for the photobooks. This represents the craziest fans of GG. But, they're not the only ones who are crazy when a scream spread the whole area.

?: Outta my way!

All of the cadets stops where they're doing and turned their heads to the building front door as they quickly saw a male cadet rushing towards them.

Class Second Cadet: It's Machina! Look out!

The cadet made a huge path very quick as the male cadet named Machina rushed through to the shop like a hell devil.

Machina: (placed 300 gils on the counter very hard) Give me the full group version!

Class First Cadet #2: Okay, okay. Just calm down a little.

Machina: Don't tell me to calm down. I want it now! (slams his fist on the counter)

The cadet was scared at his craziness as he quickly give him the full group version photobook. Later on, a girl with shoulder-length brown hair run up to him.

?: Machina. *pants* You need to stop rushing. You already scared everyone.

Machina: Sorry, Rem. I just don't want it to be a wasteland.

Rem, Machina's best friend since childhood.

You never know, both Machina and Rem are cadets of the legendary class in Akademia. Class Zero. They're strong, wise, and powerful that every class admired them. Except, Class First who are their rival.

Both of them are fans of Girls Generation but, different from each other. Rem is a huge fan, but stays normal. Machina is a huge fan also but crazy, obsessed, and psycho.

Rem's now done panting.

Rem: Geez, I think I lost a few pounds before this chapter starts.

Machina: Sorry, again. Now, I'm going to put this in my collection.

Rem: Yeah before that, Mr. Kurasame told me that the others will come back tomorrow after their 2 week mission.

Machina: Well, that's good. I wonder if they're okay.

Rem: Okay? Machina, that mission they did is for 2 weeks. 2 weeks for vandalizing the Miltesi nation to prevent the Empire from creating more weapons.

Machina: It wasn't my fault that we didn't come. I told them that I was very ill.

Rem: Which you lied cause, you wanted to stay and buy tons of merchandises. I even watch your back.

Machina: Well, at least Kurasame believe me last week that I'm better.

Rem: Machina, he knows.

Machina: O_O! Oh.

Machina is now a little scared what his cadetmaster will tell him for his lies. Last week, Class Zero has a special mission to infiltrate the Militesi Empire nation to destroy their weapons and machines. However, Machina doesn't want to go because his obsession thing going on. So, he lied to them about that he's ill and Rem was a little upset as she has no choice but to watch his back.

Last week when Machina told Kurasame that he feels better, the cadetmaster secretly knows that he lied about it. Surprisely, Rem isn't the only one that Machina is a crazy fan. Kurasame can tell about it. Peeking on him in class, hearing him with Rem, and sees a lot of stuffs he obtained last week. So, Kurasame told Rem about it.

Rem: C'mon, he told me that I have bring you to him and have a serious conversation.

Machina: (hung his head down in guilt) I'm dead, aren't I?

Rem: Next time, you should just follow the mission instead buying all Girls Generation stuff.

The two childhood friends then walk together to Classroom Zero. They know what Kurasame might give him.

-0-

Machina: Do you see it?

Rem: Nope. It's a little sunny so, it's hard for me to see in the sky.

The two added members are in the airship landing searching for the airship. This is where the rest of Class Zero are coming back from their mission.

As from yesterday, Machina got a punishment. He's going to clean out the Chocobo's poop for 3 hours in the month after class. Kurasame wanted to get rid of his collections but, it would break his fanboy heart.

Machina already finished today's. He then looked over his clothes and sniff which gives him a disgusted face.

Machina: God, I almost smell shit.

Rem: That's what you get for you lying.

Machina: At least, you helped me out.

Then, they went back watching the skies. After few seconds, Rem was first one as she saw an airship up high.

Rem: (points at the airship) There it is. I can see it.

As soon they saw the airship landing closer, the two quickly move back from the landing. The airship has already landed.

In order; Ace, Deuce, Trey, Cater, Cinque, Sice, Seven, Eight, Nine, Jack, Queen, and King went out of the airship. Machina and Rem are so glad to see them again.

Machina: Welcome back, you guys.

Ace: Machina, you've got better.

Machina: Yeah, thanks to a good sleep and taking medicine for each day.

Rem gives a tiny glare that he never shows what's on his back. She went back to her classmates and smiled.

Rem: So, how was the mission?

Sice: God, so painfully. We've been battling so many machines.

Nine: Damn right, yo. And I wish this game needs more mechanics. I need more busting these chumps likes a bug being squashed.

Jack: C'mon, guys. It wasn't that bad.

Seven: (glares at Jack) Wasn't that bad? Jack, this mission took 2 weeks for us and you said it wasn't that bad.

Eight: Yeah, I agree. I don't know why that was a special mission.

Cater: I don't think was that special. Why did he called that?

Cinque: Hmm. I don't know. But, it was a lot of fun Remski. We beat so many bad guys in our mission.

King: Hmph. I don't think I called it fun.

Deuce: But, we did pretty well in our mission. Right?

Trey: Pretty well, you say. Then, you must have a memorization about this mission. It was started...

Queen: Trey, can you not?

Trey: Sorry.

Rem: I'm so happy to see you guys safe. C'mon, Mr. Kurasame is waiting for us.

They all nodded as they went to their class until...

Jack: *sniffs* Is it me or someone smells like chocobo poop?

Machina: O_O _Uh oh._

Cater: *sniffs* Ugh, you're right. Someone really reeks.

Class Zero then cover their noses but, not sure who really thinks. That's when Machina smiled with a sweat-dropped and walked really quickly so no one knows that it was him.

-0-

Kurasame: You're next mission will be in 5 days. I'll meet you in the class after my meeting so, we can have information about that mission. Got it?

Some of them nodded while some of them groaned due to the fact they were so tired from their last mission.

Kurasame: Good, now excuse me.

Kurasame then walks away and headed back to the meeting. Meanwhile, Class Zero wanted to do something they're going to do. But, Ace asked the childhood friends about a serious question.

Ace: Machina, Rem. Can I asked you something?

Rem: Sure, Ace. What is it?

Ace: Back on our mission, we heard a conversation from a couple of soldiers at a base. They're talking about this Girls Generation.

That got Machina's attention.

Machina: Girls Generation, you say?

Ace: Yeah, so I want to ask. Who's Girls Generation

That question paused not just Machina, but the whole cadets also. When he said that question, they know what happens next.

Machina: (eyes widened) You...you never...heard...of them?

Ace: No, that's why I want know who they are.

Machina: (faces Queen) Queen, you never heard of them?

Queen: Sorry, no clue who they were.

Machina: (faces Nine) How about you?

Nine: Nah. Never, yo.

Machina: (faces Deuce and Cinque)

Cinque: Sorry, Machy. Doesn't hit me in the head.

Deuce: I agree.

Machina: Guys?

Sice: Nope.

Seven: Nu Uh.

Eight: Sorry, man.

Jack: Sorry, don't know who they are.

Cater: Nope, never heard about this Girls Generation thing.

Trey: Sorry, but I never got information about that.

King: (move his head side to side)

Ace: Well, that solves it. The 12 of us never heard Girls Generation before.

Machina: *gasps*

All cadets: *gasps*

Rem: Oh god.

The 12 members of Class Zero got really confused on why they all gasped from that. The cadets, including Machina, were very shocked about the legendary Class Zero had never heard of Girls Generation, the famous pop group in the whole Orience.

Class Fifth Cadet: Can you believe it? Class Zero never heard of Girls Generation?

Class Second Cadet: Wow, such a legendary class they are.

Class Sixth Cadet: Probably, dumb for them not knowing our babies.

Nine: *growls* Alright, can somebody tell us what the fuck is going on?

Machina: You guys never heard of them!?

Jack: Geez, Machina. What's wrong with you?

Rem: Machina, please don't go...

Machina: How can you not know them!?

Ace: Machina, I'm just saying we never heard about them.

Machina was really freaking out but few seconds later, he calms down knowing that they're non-GG fans.

Machina: If you insist, I'm the expert about them.

Deuce: Expert?

Rem: It's true. Machina knows all about them.

Cinque: Really, Machy? That's pretty cool.

Ace: So, you going to answer my question?

Machina: Sure, but let's do it in the class.

Sice: Well, let's skip the beginning part. I don't want this story to be too long.

Then, Class Zero went to their classes so Machina can tell them about the information of Girls Generation.

-0-

Back in the class, Machina and Rem have already told the others about Girls Generation. The parts where they debut and how they become popular.

Ace: So, Girls Generation is a pop music girl group?

Rem: Indeed. When we first heard their music, we've became huge fans. However, I stay calm and normal but Machina stays crazy and obsessed.

Jack: Wow, Machina. I never knew you're crazy about this group.

Machina: Well, it's a long story.

Rem: And, we're not talking about it.

Sice: But, seriously? How do we know if they're famous all over Orience? You need some proof if they are.

Machina: Well, have tons of photo about them. Here.

Machina then show them the first photo. That photo will show how they look like.

King: So, that's Girls Generation?

Machina: Yep, all 9 of them in one group.

Jack: Hey, they're kinda cute.

Sice: Cute? They're too cute.

Seven: Same thing. They're too much for me.

Machina's jaw dropped on Sice and Seven's statement.

Nine: You guys think they're cute, I think they're kinda hot.

Machina: _Well, that's true._

Queen: Nine, stop being a perv.

Nine: What, I'm just saying.

Machina: Well, that's one photo. Here's the rest.

Machina then dropped a pile of photos. The guys, including Rem, surprised on the amount of photos he had. No wonder he declared a huge, crazy, fan.

Machina: See? Here's their fan meeting in Mi-Go, here's them meeting with Gilagmesh, here's them performing in Lorica, here's them having their first Chocobo ride, here's them with Queen Andoria, here's them playing with the dragons, here's them performing in Mahamayuri, and here's...

Rem: Machina, I think that's enough we have.

Trey: You should save these for later or soon.

Queen: Soon, I picked.

Machina: Okay. (puts back the photos in his bag) And here's the last part, which is important. Their No.1 hit song. You can start listening to them without their hit song.

Ace: Hit song, you say? Well, let us hear it.

Machina then cast an audio magic and plays GG's hit song "Gee". While the songs playing, each member had their reaction in thought.

Ace: _Ah..._

Deuce: _Hm. It's cute._

Trey: _Hmmm..._

Cater: _What?_

Cinque: (smiles) _Hehe, this song is fun._

Sice: _Ugh._

Seven: _What the heck?_

Eight: _Wow, really Machina?_

Nine: _Yuck._

Jack: _Nope._

Queen: _Ugh, why I'm listening to it?_

King: (pulled a disgusted face)

Machina: (turns off the audio) Well, what do you guys think?

Ace: Well, how do you say this? Sorry, Machina. It's not the type of music that I would like to listen.

Deuce: It's kinda cute.

Trey: To give my explaination, it's a combination of cheerful and cuteness. Overall, it doesn't interested me.

Cater: Sorry, I don't like it.

Cinque: I like it. It's catchy.

Sice: Why the heck do you ever listen to it?

Seven: Seriously, too cute like them.

Eight: Do you call that music?

Nine: Hate it. Sounds like garbage.

Jack: Sorry, Mach. Even tho they're cute, I have to say that this song is lower than a hit.

Queen: Same thing as Ace. I'll ever listen to that type of music.

King: Sorry, don't like it.

Machina was surprised at their statement, except Cinque's. Overall, they never love it. Machina's smiles turned upside down like the opposite of a frown turned upside down.

Rem felt sad for him.

Rem: Machina, it's okay. They said that they never love Girls Generation. Just, agree with that.

Machina: But, I can't. Girls Generation is famous in Orience, even Rubrum.

Ace: Machina, even they're famous doesn't mean we want to be their fans. We're just saying we're not interested in them.

Machina: But, you can't do that. They're loved by all people of...

Sice: Oh, would you shut up already? Ace's right, we're not interested in them and never will.

Seven: Rem, can you do something about him?

Rem: I did, but the truth is he's not the only one. What he said is true. Girls Generation is loved by everyone and not even a single person aren't a fan. You can explain why the cadets gasped when you all never heard about them.

Nine: So, that's why I can hear them whispering. That's bothered me, yo.

Seven: Guess, he's not the only one to deal with.

Ace: C'mon, let's go back to our seats. The bell is about ring in 30 minutes.

They all agreed as they were about to head to their seats however, Machina is still standing. But, he quickly slammed his fists on the table which caught the others' attention.

Machina was very furious for them not liking Girls Generation. Well, that's a fanboy thing. He faced them and growled.

Machina: I have a bet for you, guys.

Rem: (eyes widened when she realized what he's going to say) _Machina, don't._

Nine: A bet? Are you serious?

Machina: There was a news saying that Girls Generation is going to perform here in Akademia.

Sice: Really, so?

Machina: So, I'm going to make a bet for 12 of you. People doesn't know when they're going to perform but, the rumors said that it will be this Sunday.

Jack: And, what's the bet?

Machina: My bet is...if the rumor was true that they'll perform this Sunday, you guys have to perform also.

Rem: (facepalm) Machina, really?

Machina: So, what do you say?

There was no response from them. In few seconds, a snicker appear and later turns out 12 laughters. The 12 members are laughing at their ass off on Machina's bet.

Ace: Machina, you making me laugh. (laughs)

Sice: (laughs) You can't be serious, right?

Machina: I'm serious.

Nine: (laughs then wipes his tears off) Oh god, that's your bet? Not even for a 500 gil.

Machina: How about double?

That stops them laughing, but few of them still smiling.

Machina: If the rumors aren't true, then I'll pay you double than 500.

Rem: Machina, are you sure about this? You know it'll never...

Ace: Deal.

Rem: (eyes widened) What?

Ace: Deal. If rumors aren't true, you'll pay us 1,000 gil for each of us.

Machina: I'm fine with that.

Rem: Guys, please don't do it.

Queen: Relax, Rem. We're just teaching him some lessons.

Jack: We'll see you this Sunday.

Then, they went to their seats. As Machina went to his, Rem whispered to him.

Rem: I knew you going to say that.

Machina: How did you know?

Rem: I don't know. Maybe, I read some parts ahead before this scene starts. Listen, are you sure about this?

Machina: Don't worry. I'll make sure I'll win this bet.

Rem: Machina, why?

Then, Rem went back to her seats.

30 minutes later...

Kurasame: Good afternoon, class.

Kurasame entered the class as class Zero stands up and bow down to him.

Kurasame: Okay, let's talk about your next mission.

Sice: Ugh, can you give us a break? Our last mission took about 2 weeks.

Kurasame: I'm sorry about that but, that's your mother's orders. Now, pay attention. Thank to you, we have advantage to take out the Militesi.

Ace: So, what's the mission?

Kurasame: This mission is going to be something else. It's going to be a rescue mission.

Trey: Rescue mission? Has anyone in Akademia was captured?

Kurasame: No, they're civilians but very important to Orience.

Ace: Important to Orience?

Kurasame: Yes, they were captured by General Qator. You all need to save them before he does something really bad to them. However, I got good news and bad news.

Cater: Oh, boy. So, what's the good news?

Kurasame: The good news is that thanks to your mission, the Militesi will lose their morale. According to the reports, it says that the civilians are held in Ingram.

Seven: Ingram? Again?

Kurasame: (nodded) I'm sorry for you cadets. But, it's looks like you're going to Ingram again.

Sice: God, this is so tiring again.

Nine: But, what's the bad news, yo?

Kurasame: The bad news? It's not part of the mission. However, I give the bad news to Machina.

Machina got his attention from Kurasame's statement.

Machina: Me? What bad news I have?

Kurasame: Before I do that, will you promise to stay sit?

Machina: Um..yes.

Kurasame: And will you promise to calm down?

Machina: Yes, of course. So, what's the bad news for me?

Kurasame: Remember Girls Generation?

Machina: Girls Generation? How could I not remember them? I'm a biggest fan.

Kurasame: That's explains why of your fanboying.

The Class Zero, except Rem, snort out of laughter.

Machina: But, why you said that?

Kurasame breathes in and out. He knows what he's going to react.

Kurasame: Girls Generation are the civilians.

Rem was surprised what he said. She quickly knew what Machina will react. Before she check on him, she slowly turned her head facing him. When she sees him, Machina's eyes were darkened.

Rem: Um...Machina?

Sadly, he exploded.

Machina: WWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Machina's scream roared not only in the class and Akademia, but spreaed all over Rubrum. The cadets covered their ears, even Kurasame and his pet.

Machina: YOU'RE SAYING MY GIRLS, MY QUEENS WERE CAPTURED BY THAT QATOR BASTARD!

Kurasame: Machina, calm down.

Machina: DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! NOBODY TELLS ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN IT COMES TO MY SOSHIS! THAT'S IT! I'M GETTING THAT SON OF A BITCH!

Machina then furiously run out of the class.

Rem: (stands up from her seat) Machina, wait!

And Rem followed him, worried.

Jack: Wow, never knew Machina was that crazy.

Trey: So, that's an explaination of a crazy fanboy.

Kurasame: I forgot to tell you all. But due to his fanboy, he lied about being ill.

All of Class Zero: What?

Kurasame: Don't worry. I give him a punishment by cleaning the chocobo poop for a month.

Nine: Ha, thank you.

Ace: Well, at least Machina deserves that for lying to us.

-0-

Meanwhile...

The scene has set in Ingram, the capital of the Militesi. The set was in the Ingram's prison. The man with a white trench coat and a black eye-patch appeared and went to the soldier.

?: How are they?

Byakko Sgt.: They're complete fine, General Qator.

Qator: You sure not any soldier hurt them?

Byakko: No, general.

Qator: Good. Because if one of them hurt these girls, I'll rip them apart. You know how a big fan am I? Let me see them.

Then, the soldier lead Qator to the cage. At the cage, it's none other than Girls Generation. They're helpless and sad. Qator gives a smirk and entered. The girls was scared when they see him.

Qator: Well, well. I'm happy to capture you all.

?: Please, let us go.

Qator: No, I will not. You all going to perform here in Ingram for me on Friday. However, I'm a fan of you all and I'm very happy that if the concert ends, you all will be mine.

Qator gives out an evil laugh and went out of the cage.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine: Are you sure he'll be there?

Seven: Of course. Mr. Kurasame told us to meet him at the front of the bridge.

Nine: Yeah, but I don't feel comfortable.

Sice: Why, because you don't like him?

Nine: No, because of these people staring at us deadly.

Probably, it's about that you twelve aren't fans of GG.

Nine: Shut up, yo! Aren't you narrating?

Oh, that's right. Anyways, it's already past 5 days and today is going to be their mission. No, Machina's mission. Because, Girls Generation is held in hostage by the Militesi.

Many of the cadets have heard about it and went complete oblivion. Luckily, Machina told them that he and Rem will save them as fans of GG. Rem, however, really felt sorry for him. But, she kinda like the idea of her and him saving their favorite group.

Right now, they're walking as the cadets watching them. Machina and Rem are in the front that cadets cheered on them while the rest of Class Zero are behind them yet the cadet felt disgust towards them.

Class Seventh Cadet #1: Yeah, Machina and Rem! Go save them!

Class Eleventh Cadet: Save our Soshi for the Dominion.

Class Sixth Cadet: Oh my god, why are they joining? I thought they're not fans.

Class Seventh Cadet #2: Class Zero, my ass! They'll never liked our girls.

Cater: Okay, these guys are getting in my nerves.

Eight: Kinda agree with you. Why the hell Machina and Rem are in the front while we're in the back?

Trey: Probably, they're labeled as fans of Girls Generation while we're labeled as not.

Deuce: Well, we try to convince him that we're not going to be fans of them.

Cinque: Well...

Sice: Cinque, don't tell me you're becoming like them.

Cinque: I just only like the song Machy showed us. It makes me feel happy.

Queen: For god sakes, you been humming that annoying song for a week. Luckily, it was never showed on this story.

Ace: Just forget about it and focus what we're doing. Although, I don't get why everyone cheering on them.

As the Class Zero are behind, Machina and Rem are in the front as they were cheered by SNSD fans.

Class Second Cadet: Please, save our girls. You two our only hope.

Rem: Strange, I never knew they were thousands of them supporting us.

Machina: Surely, it's because we're the only fans of Girls Generation.

Rem: Yeah, but what about the others behind? They're not cheering on them yet, felt disappointed on them for not being fans or never heard of them.

Machina: Well, it wasn't my problem.

Rem: Machina, you made a bet on them.

Machina: *sigh* I know that.

So after an half hour, Class Zero have appeared in the end of the bring. There, they met up with Kurasame and few dominion tributes. The class commander are giving the class direction on how to rescue the girls.

Kurasame: There are reports that all securities are jammed thanks to your last mission. It'll be easy for us to capture them.

Dominion Tribute #1: But, I better watch out for Qator. They're reports about remodelizing his battle machine.

Ace: Sure, we'll looked after that.

Kurasame: Good. Now since their defenses and morale are down, your plan is to rush in the capital and find the prison where the girls are held. Make sure you checked anything before getting there.

Nine: Don't worry. I'll crush them up, yo.

Seven: Nine, we have to work together.

Kurasame: Alright, as for you two. Machina, Rem. I'll put you two on saving them.

Rem nodded at his command but for Machina who is 8 feet away from the others, he raised both of his arms and roared.

Machina: Rraaaawwwwwwgggghhhhh! DAMN HELL, I WILL!

Surprisely, Machina began to explode. Letting out a burst a hot flare in aggression.

Machina: I don't care about that Qator bastard! If he dared touched my girls, I will stab through his throat! I will not allowed him to harm them!

Dominion Tribute #2: Speaking of harming, I forgot to tell you this. But, there are reports saying that Qator is forcing them to perform and in the end, he going to turn them into his slaves.

Dominion Tribute #3: (nodded) Yeah. Yeah.

Machina: WHAT?! (turns his head facing the screen with a devil face) *growls* THAT BASTARD!

After that, the burst of fire surronding him then exploded again but big. It's like an Ifrit's Meteor Strike but deadly. The pillar of flames has increased due to his rage. Rem and the other looked at him with a sweatdrop behind their heads.

King: If this gets any intense, I think he'll transform.

Machina: That fucking bastard is UNFORGIVABLE! (explodes one more time)

Cinque: Wow! He exploded!

Machina roared through the whole area of Rubrum. His roar can caused anyone to hear.

Jack: You know, I think he'll be a good weapon to attack the empire.

Queen: Jack, enough with the jokes.

Jack: What? I mean, looked at him. He's like a time bomb.

Seven: No offense, but I do agree with what Jack is saying.

Sice: Do you think we can use him on those Colossus?

Ace: Um, no. I think we can used him for emergency.

Rem: Guys, you're using him as a weapon?

Jack: C'mon, Rem. You'll know what he react when somethings wrong to the girls.

Ace: Say, Rem. Did he act like that on his fanboying?

Rem. Probably, sometimes.

Trey: Did someone got hurt?

Rem: Well, few. But, none of them are injured.

Kurasame: I suggested to stop chatting and continue the mission.

Ace: Right, let's focus our mission. Summon the chocobos.

The class then summon their chocobos so, they can ride them to Ingram. Few of the cadet has different types of chocobos. Ace, King, and Rem have War Chocobos; Queen and Seven have Assault Chocobos; Jack, Sice, and Trey have Combat Chocobos; and Cater, Cinque, Deuce, and Eight have normal chocobos.

Ace: Alright, now I want everyone to becareful for traps. The soldiers might repair them back from our last mission.

Cater: Don't worry. I got my sight on them.

Ace: Good. Now, Class Zero. Let's...Wait, where's Machina?

Rem: He just dissappeared a few seconds ago.

Sice: But, that's not part of the script.

Trey: Forget about that. We need to catch up him before he does anything really pathetic.

The Class Zero nodded as they rush with their chocobos to catch up with Machina. They better hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

Kurasame: *sigh* (faced at Tribute #2) Why do you have to say that?

Dominion Tribute #2: I'm sorry! I'm a huge fan like him and I cannot let the Militesi to harm them.

Kurasame: You too? Whatever, I'm going back to my desk. Call me when Chapter 5 starts.

Kurasame then went back inside of Akademia to his desk, feeling bothersome about GG fans.

Meanwhile in Cetme District...

3 Byakko soldiers are guarding at the boarders between the Militesi and Dominion. They're armed with deadly guns.

Byakko Soldier #1: God, this sucks. Why can't we see Girls Generation at Azurr?

Byakko Soldier #2: Because, that's an order from General Qator. If any of those red demons invades this border, we might lose chances to guard GG.

Byakko Soldier #3: You know, I feel like being a byakko soldier is kinda makes me look dumb.

Byakko Soldier #2: Shut up, Bob! It wasn't our fault that you wanna joined this series.

The soldiers then went back to guard duty. However, Soldier #1 stops when he saw a figure.

Byakko Soldier #1: Hey, guys. What's that over there? (points at the figure)

Byakko Soldier #2: It's kinda looks like...(take a closer look)...a Dominion! Get your guns ready! Prepare to fire!

Bob: Strange. It looks like that Domini...

Bob was cut off when Machina strike the soldiers like bowling pins. He and his chocobos are covered in flames of rage as they went int speed.

Machina: I'M COMING MY SOSHIS!

When Machina left the scene, the other appeared behind catching up to him.

Rem: Machina! Wait up!

Eight: Jesus! What's wrong with him?

The Class 0 cadets left the scene. The soldier are in the snow-covered ground, groaning in pain.

Bob: I shouldn't have been in the Kingdom Hearts series.

Byakko Soldier #1: Bob, shut up.

The Byakko Soldier #2 painfully grabs his communicater and began talking to someone.

At Azurr city...

The Class 0 cadets has finally reached Machina as they arrived Azurr City. They were lucky that they stop Machina with psychotic rage over the girl group. Rem is trying to calm him down.

Rem: Machina, please calm yourself.

Machina: (breathes fast) I can't. I...must save...my girls.

Ace: Machine, please. Enough with the Girls Team or whatever already.

Machina: It's Girls Generation!

Seven: Will you be quiet? They'll notice us if you keep acting like that.

Cater: Luckily, we smashed their security from our last mission.

Sadly, they were surprised not because of the security. But, a bunch of trucks appear as they open soldiers from the trunk running out. They were in position with guns pointing at the cadets.

Supersoldier #1: Put your hands in the air!

Supersoldier #2: Sure! We got them just like one of the border guards said.

The cadet heard what he said as Eight walked up to him and hit his shoulder hardly.

Eight: Way a go, fanboy.

After that, Class 0 summoned their weapons as they went to their battle stance.

Lieutanent: Listen up, red demons. Surrender now or we will shoot you.

Sice: Heh, same thing all over again.

Cinque: Let's break their skulls.

Trey: Not now, Cinque. We better make sure that...

However, Trey was caught off by Machina with his roar. It got the cadets attention including the Militesi soldiers.

Rem: Machi...

Machina: GIVE ME BACK MY SOSHI!

After that, he then unleash his awakening skill and charges to the soldiers. He slash, pierce, and crush each one of them that the soldier are struggling to shoot him.

Byakko Soldier #1: Ah, somebody shoot him!

Byakko Soldier #2: What's with this kid!

Byakko Soldier #3: I think it's one of their fanboys!

Class 0 were shocked about his fanboy.

Ace: Woah.

Deuce: Shouldn't we get him?

Trey: He just cut me off!

Cater: Great, now he's upraging again.

Cinque: Go get them, Machy!

Sice: Kick their asses!

Seven: Idiot.

Eight: Man, I'm sick of tired of him.

Nine: Why did he attack first?

Jack: I was thinking he's going to use his fanboy explosion.

Queen: Jack, knock it off.

King: Hmph, just a typical fanboy.

Rem: Will you all just stop focusing on him and focus on the fight?

Ace: Oh, that's right. Class Zero, beginning the mission.

Sice: This is going to be so long til the next chapter.

As soon as they're standing, they began to charge.

At he Armory...

Byakko Soldier: General Qator, we have a message that the dominions has entered the city.

Qator: Hmm. They're here?

Byaktko Soldier: Yes.

Qator: What are they up to?

Byakko Soldier: Unfortunately, I was thinking about that also.

Qator: Excuse me?

Byakko Soldier: It seems that one of them is a huge fan of GG.

Qator: What!

The Byakko soldier was scared at the general's attitude.

Byakko Soldier: It's true. I got a report from our border control.

Qator: I see. I'm going to get Gabriel. Tell the units to guard the prison and don't let them get in there.

Byakko Soldier: (salutes) Yes, general.

The soldier left the scene as Qator is walking to his magitek armor.

Qator: They'll never reach up to them. They're mine I'll tell you. Mine!

At the Ingram's prison...

9 girls were held hostages as the Militesi guards watching their movement.

Yes, these 9 girls are Girls Generation. The famous girl group in Orience held in the Militesi's infamous prison to make sure they will perform.

Suddenly, a radio turned up from the guards.

Guard #1: Hello...The Dominion...here? Okay, we're on our way. (turns off the radio) The commander need some help. Let's go.

Guard #2: You girls better not do something stupid when we comeback.

As the guards left their position, the girls were scared and crying being trapped.

In order; Taeyeon, Jessica, Sunny, Tiffany, Hyoyeon, Yuri, Sooyoung, Yoona, and Seohyun.

Seohyun: Unnie, I'm scared.

Tiffany: Don't worry. The Dominion is coming to save us.

The kid leader, Taeyeon, was depressed seeing their members like this.

Taeyeon: Listen, girls. We have to be strong. We have to be brave until they save us.

Yuri: But, how?

Yoona: We been forced to perform by that mean guy.

Hyoyeon: And in the end, we'll become his slaves.

Sunny: I don't want to be his slave. (cries)

Sooyoung: We need to get out of here:

Surprisely, Jessica stands up and become strong.

Jessica: You girls. Taeyeon is right. We have to believe in them. We have to stay strong. If we keep acting like this, then they'll never save us.

All the girls including Taeyeon were amazed at Jessica bravery.

Jessica: No matter what, we have to stay together. We're sisters and sisters never let down each other.

All the girls began to smile. They're now began to believe in Class Zero to save them once and for all.


End file.
